fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
Fantagian Talk
Fantage has a filter through their chat systems that censor most words, even words that aren't necessarily censors words and do not contain any taboo words or indirect mature context. Because of this, users have developed different ways of getting their messages around. Often the terms do not make sense out of context, it depends on how high the security of the not shown word is. This guide is to help users who may find Fantage talk confusing. Simple Terms *BRB= "Be right back." Useful if you need to go to the bathroom or you need to do something else quick. *GTG= "Got to go." Usually, this is used if you are logging off Fantage. *LOL= "laughs out loud" Used when you're laughing out loud. *ROFL= "rolling on floor laughing" This is when something's super funny. *TTYL= "Talk to you later" An alternative way of saying GTG or BRB. *TTFN= "Ta-Ta for now." 70% of the time it means GTG, but barely anyone uses this term anymore. *WEBA= "Welcome back." Usually people use this term after someone is saying they're back (from BRB). *FT = for trade (When asking if you will trade an item in Trade 'n' Sell) FT is not used at all anymore, due to the fact Trade 'n' Sell has closed. * PLC/PLCCCCCC= "place." Usually for Fantage tryouts, Fantagians would scream out "HSD TRYOUT MY PLCCCCCCCCCC" or "WUN NEEDED MY PLCCCCCCCCCC" * HSD= "high school drama" usually a play, the most popular one to do. See this page for more info. * TYT= "Take your time." Older Terms Usually Fantagians over the age of 10 say these terms. As of 2015 some of the words in the terms are now uncensored, making users say the words rather than the terms more often. *ILY = "I love you." *ILYT = "I love you, too." *WUN/ONE/WHUN = "boyfriend/girlfriend" (Originated as a misunderstanding of people saying "Find the one my place") *VAL = "Valentine", but hardly used anymore. Fantage Smileys Fantage smileys work a bit differently than normal, because you can only use letters. Some of these may not show to other users anymore. *O Oi = The modern fantage way of using the "o_o" smiley; since underscores cannot be used. *TnT = crying face *TuT = crying face with a smile *OwO or OuO = happy face *OnO = sad face *OxO = embarassed face * e ei = again, it is the modern fantage way of using the "o_o" smiley; since underscores cannot be used. Cuss Words Fantagians have managed to sneak in taboo words, or cuss words, into Fantage. Unless the player is older, they will have difficulty in understanding these terms. *FIAuQ, FOUW!IOuK, FK, PHuEq = f*** *up!ed = stupid *delm = damn *B!xxTCH, Bish, bih = b**** *cci = sexy * ccy = same as above, used more often *cub/c!ub = club *st!rpe = strip *Binch = B**** *A word along the lines of "foujicccccc" = F*** *Ceox = S** Other Words Some words, when you write them in capitals, are changed to lowercase when you press Enter. These words are: *shoes *fun *hello, or helo *popcorn *class *assistant *home *hope *awesome* *grape The reason for the change from uppercase to lowercase is unknown, but a good possiblity could be because some of these words actually resemble some taboo words more closely by simply removing a few letters. Awesome is marked with an asterisk (*), noting this as a special word. Some Fantagians will say "awesome" many times to get their point across and make their speech bubble more noticible by others. This is done by going to the Instant Messenger window and typing their message in the window for the room that the user is in. After they have typed their message, they will use one of the following words many times: *ighy *igly *ughy *uhly These words are converted into the word "awesome" if the message is permittable by Fantage and if the following choices were spelled exactly as shown. An easy way to create more "awesome"s on their bubble is by highlighting the word with the mouse, pressing the buttons Ctrl (or Command on a Mac) and C (this is the Copy shortcut) and then repeatedly pressing the buttons Ctrl / Command and V (this is the Paste shortcut). Users also simply press Ctrl / Command and A (this is the Select All shortcut) to select all of their message, press Ctrl / Command and V, and pressing Enter and repeating many times to make sure that their speech bubble will always pop up. Category:Basics Category:Guides Category:Fantage